Is This a DxD? Resonance of the Underworld
by Atrum Ferox
Summary: "Most people live their lives without ever knowing it, but the world is filled with weird stuff." A chance meeting with diverse groups of people will link their destinies together in one way or another as they dive head-first into the unpredictable world of the supernatural. Minor x-over with GTA series to an extent. Rated M for multiple strong, mature themes.
1. Prologue Antecedent Dreams

**A/N: **Greetings! Here's a fanfic that's been brewing in my mind for a while now. In all honestly, I'm surprised there aren't a lot of x-overs revolving these two fics given many of their similarities. With that said, these two series take place in the anime universe. Also expect elements of a certain controversial video game in HD universe to be applied as well. Fair warning though, due to my writing style do not expect a whole lot of Japanese formalities or any honorifics (-san, -chan, -kun, -sama, etc.) to be used at all. I never did in my other fanfic and I certainly won't for this one. **Warning: This fic is rated M for strong language, violence, drug/alcohol use, & sexual themes (this is x-over between the harem animes after all).**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Highschool DXD_ and _Is this a Zombie?_ Both belong to their respective companies and are a part of Funimation. Also, elements of the _Grand Theft Auto_ series belong to Rockstar Games and Take-Two.

* * *

><p><strong>Antecedent Dreams<strong>

(?)

_A beautiful, silver-haired young girl peacefully sat on her knees on the grassy fields that overlook the mountains and the lake in the background. Also across that lake was a sturdy castle on top of a hill next to those mountains. Humming to herself, the girl was plucking small white flowers and made a wreath. Wearing it as head ornament, it seemingly matched her naturally pale skin and her pale yellow dress._

_ "Might I wonder why you here so often, ma'lady?" A kind male voice asked._

_ The girl looked over on her left to where the voice came from. A young man with long, pale, grey hair and yellow eyes stood near her. Dressed in medival attire complete with a zweihänder blade sheathed on his back, the young man addresses her as if she was one of royalty._

_ The young girl smiled as the young man grinned contently and then looked over at the view of the lake. "I love the view…" She stated, peacefully._

_ "Yeah, it's breathtaking." The young man remarked. "Though the highest poetry would fail to capture its essence. It is something beyond words."_

_ He kneeled before the young girl, signifying the regality she has. She looked over to her the knight in question and placed the wreath she made on his head. Apparently, the two share a strong bond between each other._

_ "This kingdom…" He began. "…all of its vistas; I'll gladly lay down my life to inure._

_ The girl faintly blushed as she happily smiled at such devotion he has shown. She was glad to have someone like him serving by her side._

_ The two suddenly heard laughter not too far from them. They glanced over to see three people coming towards them. Two of them were kids that whose clothing represented upper class nobility while the tall, young man wore similar looking medieval attire that the younger man had on._

_ The young man gently chuckled. "Ah, I see the captain has arrived."_

_ "See!" The red-haired boy exclaimed. "I told you they'd be here, Uncle!"_

_ "And the flowers sure look pretty this time around!" The dark-haired girl pointed out, energetically, seeing it while sitting between the shoulders of the tall man._

_ The tall man chuckled as he waved at the young man and girl while they happily waved back. The girl on his shoulders giggled as she playfully ruffle his red hair, which also had black streaks. The newcomers then met up with the two as they chatted and played with each other._

* * *

><p><em>Inside the castle, another rumble shook the castle as small debris fell from the ceiling. In the throne room a large group of knights stood in front of a throne. On the throne the young silver-haired girl sat, now donning a purple dress underneath various pieces of armor on her torso, forearms, legs, and forehead. Standing side by side with her were eight other people. Right between her were the captain and the grey-haired man from earlier. The two children stood behind the captain. Everybody in the castle looked around each other in concern with whatever was going on outside.<em>

_The captain quietly sighed. "Thus, it begins…the dark."_

"_The poison of war." The young man added, solemnly looking down._

"_Honestly," The captain took a quick glance over to the two kids behind him; both had a serious look on their faces before he noted, "I thought our biggest concern was the war between the Angels, the Fallen Angels, and our allies the Devils. Now this: the invading forces of Villiers. What purpose do they want during this time of instability?!"_

_As if on cue, a young, red-haired, golden-eyed woman stepped forward next to the captain's right. A look of determination shown on her face. "I will meet them…"_

_Both the young girl and the captain looked over to the young woman in surprise at such a bold move. "Naegleria, wait!" The young girl on the throne pleaded._

"_As a member of the Seventh Abyss, I pledged to defend this world, even if it means my life, your majesty." The young woman, now known as Naegleria, replied, her conviction expressed in her words._

_Naegleria, then looked over to her other commanding officer who was staring at her to see if she really wanted to confront the enemy outside the castle walls by herself. She stared back to his dark, blue eyes, refusing to back down. The captain knew that out of all the members of the Abyss, she was the strongest. He often wondered if she should've been the co-leader of the group instead of being his second-in command. However, she had once stated that the duties of leadership was something only the young girl and him were able to do. _

_After a few seconds, the captain finally relented and nodded at her. "Stay vigilant as always then."_

_A confident smirk etched out on her beautiful features as she nodded back. "I will, Captain."_

_Naegleria said nothing more as she walked out of the throne room, determine to fend off the forces of Villiers, single-handedly._

_After the strongest warrior of the Seventh Abyss left, one of the knights ran into the throne room._

"_Captain!" The knight cried out._

"_What is it, comrade?" He asked, another look of concern on his face._

_The knight went up to the captain's position and whispered the urgent message that he came to delivered. Despite only speaking only to the captain, the young girl sitting on the throne still managed to hear it clearly as the captain remained next to her while the two kids and the young man standing over to the young girl's left were able to barely hear what was being said. The captain's eyes widened in shock upon what he heard._

"_Are you certain!?" The captain whispered back at what he was told._

_The soldier nodded in response. The captain then looked over to the young girl on the throne._

"_Lady Hellsycthe…" The captain addressed the young girl. "I must take my leave, momentarily. I assume you heard what the messenger said, correct?"_

_She nodded, but wanted to protest. "Are you sure you about this? It might be dangerous going alone."_

"_I cannot divert our forces away at the moment. I'm confident I can deal with this, myself." The captain replied. He then looked over to the young man on the young girl's right. "I shall leave you in charge alongside your Majesty, King of the Night."_

"_Are you sure? I think I should come along with you, Captain!" The young man, now identified as the King of the Night, protested._

"_No, I must handle this matter, alone. Everything involving the war between the three factions shall be my responsibility. You are my protégé and so you can momentarily take charge while Naegleria and I maintain order throughout our turf in the Underworld. Look after Lord Sirzechs and Lady Serafall for me as well."_

"_But, Uncle!" The boy, now called Sirzechs, protested._

"_Nephew, you and Serafall must stay here with Lady Hellsycthe. No arguments to the contrary!" The captain silenced the two children._

_Saying no more, the Seventh Abyss captain walked off and vanished in an instant, leaving the four people looking on contemplatively of the multiple ordeals they were currently facing._

* * *

><p><em> In another part of the Underworld, one man walked with uncertainly in a desolate city while hoisting the shoulder of another man, who was too injured to walk on his own. With them was a young, brunette-haired woman who stood directly behind the two. All three dressed in attire fitting for upper-class nobility. Another battle has taken part between the Devils and the Fallen Angels. The sounds of small explosions and war cries were heard as the city became engulfed in violence. It was only a matter of time before the actual Angels would get involved in an attempt to make a stronghold for themselves to wipe out the other two factions.<em>

_ "Damn it!" The red-haired man helping out his friend, bitterly spat out. "Out of all the places to have a meeting we end up into an ambush with the fallen!"_

_ The dark-haired man that was using the other man for support groaned in agreement. "Victor, leave me here and run. I'll only slow you down. As the head of the Gremory Clan you and your wife need to get to safety now!"_

_ "Would you stop talking like that, already?!" Victor admonished, quietly. "As the head of the Sitri Clan, YOU need to survive as well. I'm not about to leave you here to die! How can you even suggest that when this war is on its last legs and the era that we all have been dreaming about will soon begin?!"_

_ "And besides," The young woman added. "We all need to get to safe place until we can gather all the energy to teleport out of this warzone. Our escorts are buying us the time we need. What would your daughter think if we had to tell her that her daddy won't be around anymore to see her grow up?"_

_ "THERE THEY ARE!" A voice shouted ahead of them._

_ "I KNEW I SMELLED THE SCENTS OF YOU STINKEN DEVILS!" Another voice remarked._

_ A group of four armed figures appeared dead ahead of the three Devils. Clad in militant garments that complement their tridents that also went along with their black feathery wings, the Fallen Angels had managed to locate their targets._

_ "Ha!" The leader of the pack stepped in front with glee. "I knew it was only a matter of time before our targets practically ran straight to us. "I'll gladly murder off the two of you Seventy-Two Pillar shits and take turns with my kin raping that Devil whore behind you!"_

_ "Damn you all, you Fallen bastards!" Victor seethed as he allowed his wife to take over holding the Sitri Clan leader up while he confronts the others. Though he confidently knew he could probably wipe out the scum in front of him, he was very concerned that they would also attack his wife and his friend behind him. He was also certain that at least one of the leaders of the Grigori – a faction of the Fallen Angels – would show himself to seal their fates. Shaking his head out of those grim thoughts he charged up his powers to get ready for combat once again. "I refuse to let this be the end of the line for us!"_

_ "Leave them all to me!" A voice from behind them said._

_ In both a surprised and relieved gasp, Victor looked over behind him to see a slightly taller figure behind him. Wearing medieval garments designed for war, he also had a zweihänder strapped to his back. His red hair with black streaks was a definite sight for sore eyes to the three, especially to Victor and his wife._

_ "Step-Brother!" Victor exclaimed._

_ Meanwhile, the group of Fallen Angles gritted their teeth in frustration._

_ "Argh, damn Seventh Abyss scumbags!" One of them hissed._

_ "Don't you lesser Underworlders, ever mind your own goddamn business instead of getting involved in the affairs of your betters?!"_

_ The captain merely scowled at them threateningly as he slowly walked over to them. He then looked over to his brother. "Victor, you and Venelana take Lord Sitri and get out of here immediately. This is now my battle."_

_ The two Gremorys nodded as they moved out of the way with Lord Sitri in tow to safety. While they did not wish to leave their rescuer to these fiends, they needed to worry about the welfare of their wounded friend, who was also grateful for the captain's aid._

_ "Be careful!" Venelana cried out as she and her husband took a safer detour away from any hostiles._

_ Meanwhile, the four Fallen Angels readied their tridents. "Time to die!" The leader of the pack shouted as they charged to him_

_ The captain walked faster as he raised his clenched fists together, not even bothering to get his large sword out. He then started dashing towards one of the grunts. Simply swatting the grunt's spear thrust, he grabbed shaft of the weapon and immediately disarmed the offending Fallen Angel. He then immediately used it and slashed his throat, fatally wounding him as the captain kicked him away. Using the blunt end of the trident, he then smacked the next grunt on the head before shoving him right into path of the other grunt's trident impaling and killing him instantaneously. Still holding enemy's weapon, the captain found himself confronting the leader of the pack. He then came up to the enemy at such speed that before the leader of the fallen pack even knew it, he found himself impaled in the head by his comrade's own weapon. As blood flowed down his head, the pack leader gurgled in agony as the last thing he saw was the piercing glare of his most powerful adversary._

_ Letting his impaled foe collapse to the floor along with the weapon, the captain got out a rag to wipe off the blood he had on his face. As he reflected on the one-sided battle, he realized that maybe his brother could've easily wiped those peons out. He deduced that he probably exhausted his powers prior to being here and he could not afford to be reckless when his friend was in dire need of help. He then no longer felt his brother's, his sister-in-law's, and Lord Sitri's presence, which meant they were able to teleport out of this slum of a town. Suddenly, he sensed a very strong presence ahead of him and immediately glanced up ahead. Behind the eroding corpses of the Fallen Angels was a young man with long, dark hair, and pointy wings. His multiple pair of black wings on his back indicate that not only was he a Fallen Angel, he was a highly ranked one at that._

_ "Ah, look what I got here." The Fallen Angel remarked. "I came to see three dead bodies of pure-blood Devils, but instead I get four dead bodies of pawns and one insignificant Underworlder."_

_ "Kokabiel…" The captain spat angrily. "So you were the one that started this invasion!"_

_ The one named Kokabiel laughed in glee. "How perceptive of you. And I would've been able to take the heads of more of the High-Class Devils if you didn't interfere. No matter I will gladly take yours as a trophy!"_

_ The captain growled as he got out his large sword. "Don't be so full of yourself, wretched brat. You, one of the infamous leaders of the Grigori shall be slain by me, the Seventh Abyss captain!"_

_ Kokabiel then raised his palm at the captain while he did the same at the Grigori with his free hand. Both a yellow orb with purple streaks and a black orb with crimson streaks form from their respective palms._

_ "I SHALL CLAIM YOUR LIFE!" The captain shouted as he launched the energy orb at his enemy._

_ Kokabiel did the exact same thing and shot his orb at the same time. The two projectiles then collided causing an explosion that cancelled each other out. Sections of the building were damaged as well as a small crater formed as a result of their power.  
><em>

_ As the smoke cleared, it showed both combatants glaring at one another, intending to kill the other to see who the superior being was in this contest._

_ The leader of the Fallen Angels then decided to tuck his wings away as they folded and disappear. He then formed two swords made of light in his hands and charged at the Seventh Abyss captain. Deciding to go at it with him, the captain charged at Kokabiel with his blade. The blades of the two combatants clashed and both continued to slash at each other, neither giving in to the other. The captain finally had the upper hand and batted his adversary away with the swing of blade, sending him flying a few meters away before landing on his feet with the captain moving back only by a few feet._

_ "HAHAHAHA!" Kokabiel howled in laughter. "Now this is the battle I've wanted."_

_ The captain coolly snorted in contempt at this warmonger. "Don't get cocky, I'm just warming up!"_

_ The two charged at each other again. As they're blades intersect, blue sparks surrounded their blades as it flared intensely and in response, an overwhelming blinding light covered the entire battlefield, covering the two fighters along with it…_

* * *

><p>A yawning sound came from a luxurious bed. Though initially reluctant, the young man who was sleeping on the bed got up out of it. With another yawn the young man got up and hit the bathroom to do his daily routine. After brushing his teeth and hitting the shower, he got dressed and went over to the full-length window of his hotel suite. He stopped on the way as he passed a small photo on the small table in the picture in was a picture of himself and a teenage boy with greyish-white hair. Both of them were simultaneously chugging down the contents of their respective cans. For the young man, it was a can of "A.M. Beer" and for the teenager, it was a can of "Sprunk." He chuckled as thought about the good old days before he arrived here in a place south of Tokyo. He then went over to one of the full-length windows and gazed upon the view before him. Being in one of the upper floors, he managed to get a good view of the town in front of him. Though smaller in comparison to other metropolitan places in Japan, the town was still quite exceptional to him.<p>

Closing his eyes, he thought back on the dream he had. 'Strange, what was all that with my dream? All those people…that girl in the armor…that guy and that older girl…those three people…and those freaks with the crow wings…what the hell does all of that mean?'

Opening his eyes once more, he decided not to dwell on it too much and just enjoy the view from his room. The most noticeable thing about the view in front of him was the school that was in the background. Judging by how large it was and how luxurious it looked, the young man figured that it was a private school. While a part of him was curious about why the site was drawing him in and desired to at least look around both inside and outside of the campus, a part of him scoffed at the very thought.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think it's called Kuoh Academy. Pfft…" The young man huffed. "Like I really need to go to school at all!" He remarked, sarcastically. Still, the young man couldn't help but keep staring at the school or more specifically, a certain old building within the school grounds. "Something about that school seems to out of whack. I wonder…"

The young man paused abruptly as he continued to stare intently at the school, seemingly in a trance. He had no idea how right he was about his suspicions.

Meanwhile, in the old school building of Kuoh Academy, a young, red-haired, buxom woman in her late-teens was staring out of the window outside of the school and to whatever was in front of it. It was just another dull day for her during her lunchtime as she sipped her tea. However, her mind drifted into more pressing matters.

'Hmm…that dream…' She thought to herself. 'That's actually the first time I had a dream where I'm not even in it. Like watching a movie or something. Still, it seemed so real considering my parents were in it. And that man…' She continued to think the dream she had. 'According to my father in my dream, he called him 'step-brother.' I don't recall ever having an uncle with a two-tone hair color like that. Maybe if I have time, I could question my brother or my father about this…if they don't pester me about my engagement to that bastard, that is! Argh!'

The young lady continued staring out the window, her focus seemed to be at some tall building that was probably a luxurious hotel. She did not even noticed that another girl with dark hair and an equally curvaceous figure entered the room. Deciding to leave her best friend be, the dark-haired girl decided to quietly prepare a fresh batch of tea for the two of them.

At the same time in Tokyo, a certain young girl in a purple dress wearing various pieces of medieval armor sat outside on the porch of a backyard of the house she was residing in. Sipping her tea, she stared aimlessly into the blue skies, wondering what life has in store for her and the person who lived in this house with her, who she promised to always stay by his side.

Most people live their lives without ever knowing it, but the world is filled with weird stuff. In time, the three individuals that were staring out the window along with many others will find their fates intertwining by the so-called, "weirdness" that they were already accustomed to or just starting to get accustomed to.

* * *

><p>And with that, the end of the prologue. I hope it wasn't too bad for you readers. I'll say it again, I am very surprised that there are not a lot of crossover fics of these two series considering their similarities with their respective plots. Expect some things to be slightly AU-ish in this crossover as it won't always follow what went on in the anime (and definitely don't expect it to be a mere series add-on to the light novels). Please R&amp;R, readers!<p> 


	2. (Allegedly) Bad Meets (Allegedly) Evil

Okay! Here we go for another round of _Is this a DxD…_. Now you're probably wondering, "When does this fic take place in canon between the two animes?" To answer that question, all I can say for the most part is just continue reading on. But I will say this, for the _Is this a Zombie?_ part, it takes place during the period Eu moved in to Ayumu's place. That is all for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1: When (Allegedly) Bad Meets (Allegedly) Evil<strong>

_Aikawa Residence in Tokyo_

"I'm home!" A voice called out from the hallway that led to the front door.

In the small living room, the girl in the purple dress was calmly sipping tea from a cup that was labeled with her name, "Eu." With an emotionless expression, she continued watching T.V. from where she was sitting. From the corner of her blue eyes, she saw the actual resident of the house walking from the hallway waving at her. Responding with a simple nod, she continued to pay her attention back on the T.V. as the teenage boy went to his room to get changed.

The boy yawned as he walked over to the balcony after changing to his normal house clothes. He took in the nice, cool breeze as he stared over to the other houses that obstructing his view of the sunset. As detrimental as the sun was to his health given his circumstances, he could not help but gaze as the sunset slowly sink away as the night beckoned.

'It's been a couple of weeks since Eucliwood Hellscythe – "Eu" for short -, Necromancer of the Underworld, had started living here.' He noted to himself. 'She then in a way, declared me, Ayumu Aikawa to be her servant. Normally I wouldn't be so easily submissive to be a servant to anybody, even if she is a beautiful girl, but she's the reason why I am still alive…as a zombie. However, despite the time she had been here, I can't really say that I truly know her.'

Ayumu continued to reflect on his current situation further as he got out his cell phone. This situation begun for him that night when he was murdered by an unknown assailant, the same night he had me Eu. He had stumbled upon a murder at a nearby house on the way home. Against his better judgment, he entered the house in an attempt to stop the serial killer, whose homicidal actions had been reported over the newspapers. Unfortunately, he ended up becoming another victim to the serial killer. However, that same girl he met had managed to use her abilities as a necromancer to bring back from the brink of death as a zombie. Fortunately, unlike how most of the undead was portrayed in the media, he retained many aspects of his humanity with some drawbacks and benefits.

He flipped open his phone and found that he got a text message. He smiled wryly as saw who it was from and what was typed:

* * *

><p><strong>To: Ayumu <strong>

**From: Kyoji **

**What up, undead fool! How's [after]life treating u? Nothing much on my end in Kadofac*. Just napping, eating, drinking, smoking…etc.**

* * *

><p>Ayumu huffed in exasperation at that little remarked. The only person who was aware of what happened to him was his best friend. He knew the young man since he was little. Despite the age difference they both get along with each other and sometimes looked out for each other. For one reason or another, Kyoji likes to think he's Ayumu's godfather even though the age gap is not so big.<p>

The grey-haired teen was about to turn back when he gasped in surprise. Standing a few feet behind him was his female boarder staring right at him with her beautiful, emotionless face. She then held up a note for him to see.

[Dinner?] The note asked.

Another wryly smile was etched on Ayumu's face. "Sure. Anything in particular?"

[Hmm…whatever you can cook up that's simple to you.]

For some reason, as Ayumu read the next thing on Eu's notepad, his mind for some bizarre reason drifted elsewhere. And it surely revolved around the girl in front of him…

* * *

><p>(<em>In the theater of Ayumu's mind…)<em>

_ "Oh Ayumu, my darling." Ayumu's mental portrayal of Eu cooed, with her hands affectionately placed on where her heart should be. "I'm oh so hungry. Anything you make is delicious, so I'll let you decide on whatever it is you feel like making to your heart's content."_

_ Another image popped in the boy's head of Eu wearing only a towel next to a bathtub with a sensual look on her face. "And after dinner I also want nothing more than a nice, warm, bubble-bath. And of course you silly goose, I don't mind if you joined me as well! Tee hee hee!"_

* * *

><p>(<em>Back into reality.)<em>

"Sure, anything for you, Eu." Ayumu gushed, his imagination leaving him in a state of ecstasy.

He then walked back downstairs, typing on his phone as he went over to the kitchen, leaving a still emotionless (yet in actuality, puzzled) Eu behind as she shortly followed right after him.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Kadofac<em>

In the park at night, a young man read the text on his smart phone that replied to his earlier one.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Kyoji<strong>

**From: Ayumu**

**Lol. Nothing exciting in my "afterlife," Sellsword. Just going to school, hang out with Orito, chat with Taeko, chat with Eu during dinner. In other words, different day, same crap. Please don't have any more excess body counts than what you might already have over there. Or at least let stay far away from me until the heat dies down for you!**

* * *

><p>Kyoji chuckled darkly at the last part as he tucked away his iFruit phone. While it seemed like he was joking around with body count, it wasn't a complete joke to say the least and he knew Ayumu meant it.<p>

"No promises, my dear 'godson.'" He mumbled to himself. "Time to do my job…"

Putting on his black, wide-rimmed Stetson hat and adjusting his blood-red tie with his gloved hands, Kyoji stood up from the bench and continued his stroll out of the park to parts unknown. He unknowingly passed a white-haired, petite girl who wore a white long-sleeved, buttoned-down shirt, a black, button-down corset, and a short, pleated, magenta skirt. In her hand was an ice cream cone. Licking the contents on it, she stared at the young man that passed him and raised an eyebrow momentarily before walking from the opposite side. Before she left the park, her hazel eyes widened slightly as she looked over where the tall, young man left before she got out a magenta-colored cell phone. Flipping it open, she pressed a couple of buttons before she placed the phone on her ear.

"President, we got trouble…" She simply stated. She then listened on with what her "President" was saying back to her. "A stray and an unknown creature, you say? I'll stay at the park and await your arrival."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kyoji continued his stroll through another part of town. All of a sudden, he heard a scream from far away. Curiosity getting the best out of him, he decided to go where the source of the scream came from. His search led him to some abandoned warehouse. Hearing sounds from it, he deduced that the scream came from the building and decided to take a peak from the small door attached to the dock door. Taking cover while still taking a look at what was inside, he spotted a couple of teenage girls wearing outfits similar to the one that white-haired girl was wearing in the park. He assumed that it was probably a high school uniform. The two girls were holding on to each other, whimpering in despair as two imposing figures surrounded them, their intentions very apparent to Kyoji. One of them looked to be a large horse wearing a school uniform jacket. The other, while looking slightly more human with the only exceptions were the sharp fangs and pointy ears, his lower body looked more beast-like, similar to that of a centaur.<p>

"Well, my pretties!" The oversized horse babbled, his tongue sticking out in a suggestive manner. "Don't worry, _I_ won't hurt you. I just want to strip you, lick your jugs and your slits and savor it as much as I can. However, I can't promise that my 'mix 'n match' friend here will guarantee the same so you might as well enjoy being alive for the moment in my presence!

"Just hurry up, will ya?" The centaur look-a-like, complained. "Less talking and more doing so I can have my way with them and eat them!"

The monstrous horse said nothing more as he snorted out from his nose a thick, grey mist. The mist covered the girls, making the two whimper even more in panic. The two found themselves more lethargic, losing any sort of will to think about making an escape and making themselves more vulnerable to the two monsters as the mist cleared.

The two monsters enjoyed their work as it made their mouths water at the sight of the two curvy girls getting plunged deeper into despair. However, before the large horse could even do anything, he screamed in agony as he felt something very painful in his front leg. He then looked at it and saw a folding knife pierced into it. Getting the accursed blade out with help from his ally and throwing it to the side, he also heard his friend let out a painful howl as well and saw a large combat knife impaled to his shoulder. The centaur creature took out the knife and threw it at the direction where it was thrown from. However, the blade missed its target and the next thing they heard was the knife being removed from whatever wall it was embedded in.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" The centaur growled.

The two creatures then watched as a figure approached them. He wore a black trench coat over a pair of black slacks with white pinstripe, a matching vest over a white, buttoned-down shirt, a blood-red necktie, and black shoes, gloves and hat. His entire head was covered by a black, skull mask with four protruding fangs underneath a black balaclava.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here." Kyoji remarked. "I was going for a stroll around town, only to stumble upon this! A couple of monsters wanting to commit rape and murder on a couple of innocent schoolgirls." He then stared intently at the horse. "You there! I know what you are, Megalo! A client of mine requests your execution on-site and as for you!" He pointed at the Megalo's cohort. "I don't know what the hell you are, but I might as well off you as well."

Dismissing the man as a threat, the two laughed condescendingly at him. "Nothing wets my appetite than a human with a massive bravado." The centaur said as he looked over to his partner. "Why don't you gallop all over him so I can enjoy my dinner and have these girls as dessert?"

"Hoohohoh!" The Megalo replied. "With pleasure!"

The large horse then charged at Kyoji, intending to stomp on him with all four of his legs. As he was very close, the masked, young man then quickly side-stepped out of the way, much to the Megalo's surprise and before he knew it, he was painfully sent flying into the air by a punt kick from his assailant. Both he and his partner were awfully surprised at the strength he had as he crashed right back to the ground, the air knocked right out of him as a result from the kick.

"You!" The centaur sneered as he picked up two spear-like objects nearby. "Lucky shot, but you're luck just ran out!"

He threw one of the spears at his enemy, but saw him dodge the weapon and charged right at him. As the young man charged at the monster he saw that the centaur was readying himself for a spear thrust. He smirked, as much to the centaur's surprise, Kyoji jumped on the spear itself and made a beeline for the centaur himself. Before the stunned monster could even react, he found himself reeling back from a fist to the cheek, courtesy from his opponent and then found himself sent flying just like his partner earlier by yet another kick. But, unlike the last kick, he was sent crashing out of the window near the entrance of the warehouse. Hitting the ground painfully, he struggled to get back on all four of his legs. As he finally regained his footing, his bad luck continued to make itself known as he howled again in pain from being struck by a bolt of lightning. Looking over to the side, he saw the one responsible for his shock therapy. It was a young, voluptuous woman with dark hair and purple eyes. Hands raised in the air covered in electrical sparks, she had a lustful expression on her face as if she enjoyed her little handy work.

"Ahhhh, poor, poor, Stray…" She cooed, lustfully. "Looks like you've been beaten around the bush before I could even get the chance to fully warm-up! Still that got me off easily."

Three more figures emerged from the shadows. Like the young woman and the other two girls back inside, they all wore the same uniforms with the only exception of the boy in the group, who was wearing a male version of the school uniform. Catching their scents, his eyes widened in horror as he realized that all of them were Devils like him. His despair slowly went up as he recognized the beautiful crimson-haired girl walking up to him.

"Well, well, well. What a surprise, Krauser." She stated, coolly. "Here we were searching for you, and lo and behold, you came to us! You look like you've been through a hell of a scuffle or something before we showed up."

The centaur named Krauser snarled hatefully. "Arrrggghhhh! Fuck you, Rias Gremory!" He bitterly spat, identifying the leader of the group. "You sent that bastard human, DIDN'T YOU?! Sent him to ruin my fun with my prey!"

The young woman, now known as Rias, cocked her head to the side. "A human managed to pummel you before we got here? That's unexpected." She looked over to petite girl and the teenage boy nearby. "Koneko, Kiba…go investigate inside, but be careful."

"Yes, ma'am!" The two complied as they entered the warehouse, immediately spotted the two unconscious girls in the middle.

"And as for you…" Rias narrowed her eyes. "For killing your master and for all the counts of rape and murder you committed to satisfy your own lusts, you're deserving of a severe punishment! Perish!"

As she said that, Rias had pointed her hand at the fallen Stray. She fired from her palm a black ball of magical energy that was outlined in red light. Krauser howled a deathly scream as his body was being ripped apart from the blast. When the attack dissipated, absolutely no trace of the Stray Devil remained.

"Well, that was…too easy…" The dark-haired girl commented. "What do you make of this, President?"

The young woman in question placed a hand on her chin. "Hmmm…yeah it was, Akeno. I do know a couple of things: someone started the carnage without us and Krauser had a partner!"

As soon she said that, the two heard glass shatter followed by a neigh grunt from the roof.

"Kiba! Koneko!" She called out to her servants. "Are you okay?!"

"We're fine, President!" The boy named Kiba, acknowledged back. "We saw a tall man kick a big horse through the ceiling and then pursued it on the rooftop. Also, they're two girls that go to our school on the ground. They're unconscious, but otherwise okay!"

"You and Koneko stay there, Akeno and I will deal with what's on the roof!"

"That must be the weird creature then." Rias said as she looked over to the young woman, now known as Akeno. Nodding simultaneously, a pair of black wings emerged from their backs. The two buxom girls then took flight to the rooftop.

Meanwhile, to say that the Megalo was having an off day would be a complete understatement. With his partner swatted away, it became apparent that he was severely outmatched by this human…if he even was human to begin with. He found himself on the rooftop after an uppercut delivered by Kyoji. The large horse soon found himself attempting to crawl away in terror from the masked man that was walking towards him. He could not even pay heed as he saw two young women with wings landing near the edge of the rooftop opposite of them as Kyoji pulled a revolver from a holster on his hip. He then twirled it as he aimed it at the horse's head.

"Farewell, Megalo." Kyoji said, coldly. "Ariel sends her regards."

Cocking the hammer back on his weapon, he pulled the trigger and shot his head. He then cocked the hammer back again and shot at dying Megalo's head for good measure. Blood spurted out as the creature's body started to disintegrate in specks of gold sparkles. With the other threat gone, Kyoji had felt the presence of two others as he quickly turned around and pointed his Colt Single Action Army at the two people behind him. To his surprise, the two figures that were several meters behind him were a bunch of girls not much younger than he was. What kept him on the defensive was that the red head was pointing her palm at him, which was glowing with some kind of demonic energy.

"Who are you?" He demanded, his thumb placed on the hammer of his gun. "Are you with that Megalo I just killed like that centaur I had beaten around, earlier?"

Rias raised her eyebrow. 'So that overgrown steed was a Megalo eh?' Staring intently back, she then replied back. "Not at all. That centaur I destroyed was a Stray Devil that was to be executed on-site. As for who I am, I think I should be asking you first. This is my territory and you are committing acts of vigilantism with such deadly force. So identify yourself!"

Kyoji chuckled as he twirled his weapon and lowered it, allowing Rias to lower her arm and dispelling her power when she saw him place his gun back in its holster. He then walked a little closer to get a good look at the girl interrogating him, taking a quick glance through the ceiling window to see that the two girls were being tended to by a blond-haired boy and that same girl from the park earlier. He then stared back at the girl in front of him, her arms folded under her bosom. "Me? I am merely a bounty hunter, codenamed, 'Dracul.'" Kyoji, or Dracul stated, using his alias. "I specialize in hunting down my targets, dead…or alive. Human, or…something else so to speak. I know you and the other lovely lady over there are not human either, but I have no purpose in fighting you…whatever…" He stopped in mid-sentence as he took a good look at the red-haired beauty.

Images flashed across his mind as he continued to stare at the confident, cool look she was giving him. Mental pictures of a young man who had the same colored hair and eyes and an older man with a beard and the same hair and eye color appeared in his mind. These brief flashbacks caused a bit of a strain in him as he shook his masked head, much to the confusion of the two ladies.

"Something the matter?" Rias asked, curious at this new development. "You act like you experienced some kind of déjà vu?"

Regaining his bearings, Dracul looked back at the young woman. "You could say that. But, I'll live." He replied, coolly. He then took his hat off briefly and bowed slightly in a joking manner. "Anyways, I take my hat off to you girls for saving me from the trouble of killing the pedophiliac centaur. Love to stay and chat, but I have money to be made, money to be stacked, and a certain serial killer to murder. Bye!"

Little did the two older Devils knew, as Dracul was bowing down with his hat close to his torso, he cleverly took out some kind of canister-like object. He quickly pulled out the pin as he placed his hat back on his head and tossed it a few feet ahead of him. Before the two even knew it, they were immediately blinded by a bright, blue flash as a resort. A few seconds later, both Rias and Akeno managed to regain their sights, only to see that Dracul was gone.

Dracul jumped from one rooftop to another in an attempt to give himself a much wider berth from the two young ladies that were responsible for offing that Stray Devil she identified that centaur as. Soon enough, he found himself in a slightly more populated area. He took off his hat, removed his mask and the balaclava along with it and put them in a grey plastic bag so he could blend in with the crowd more as he walked around the shopping district as he placed his hat back on. He then entered a tavern to get himself a drink to and unwind. Taking a seat away from the more occupied spaces, he pulled out a cigar and a lighter, place the cigar in his mouth, lit the other end of it, and started smoking. As he smoke, his mind drifted back upon the image of that schoolgirl that he was speaking with earlier.

'That girl…' He mentally said to himself. "Why am I so fixated on her? Sure with her looks and her body, she wouldn't look like she'd be a high school student, which goes double with that other girl in the long ponytail, but for some reason just looking at her sent some mental images in my head. What the fuck was that all about?'

Taking a drink of his coke-mixed rum, he contemplate on what to do. 'Hmm…judging by those uniforms, they go to Kuoh Academy. Perhaps I should…nah…I have more important things to do than trying to hook up with some high school chick, despite how developed by bodies are. According to the information network, that fucking bitch serial killer is around here somewhere, probably whoring off some schmuck before killing him.' For some reason or another, that red-haired girl still returned to his mind for some reason as he was plotting on how to get his hands on that serial killer, whom he knew was a girl. He sighed in exasperation. "Somehow, I know I'm gonna run into that girl again. I just know it!" He muttered as he took another puff of smoke from his cigar.

* * *

><p>(<em>Back to the warehouse rooftop, moments ago<em>)

"Argh, damn it!" Rias cursed, her sight returning to her. "Such a crafty guy."

"Uh-huh." Akeno agreed, surprisingly impressed at the man's cunning. "That sure was quite tactical of him. So…is he friend or foe?

"Hmmm…well, he was the first to put his weapon away and he could've attacked the both of us if he wanted to, so I wouldn't truly say that he's the enemy. But still, we got to keep our guard up just in case."

"Right!"

"Everything alright, President?" Koneko asked as she flew out of the ceiling window lifting both the unconscious girls under her arms with ease as she landed on the roof beside her master with Kiba behind her.

"Yes, everything's alright." Rias smiled, bitterly. "Just had a little run-in with a bounty hunter that was after the Megalo, who was Krauser's accomplice.

"Megalo?" Kiba asked, perplexed at the name. "You mean that oversized horse we saw earlier?"

Rias nodded at her servant. "Yeah, our masked acquaintance of ours managed to kill the Megalo with little trouble. I'll explain later about them. Right now though, something about the masked man doesn't seem…human."

Kiba decided to pull something out of his pocket and gave it to his master. "Well, whoever he was, he left a clue behind, President."

Grabbing the folded knife that her servant gave to her, Rias then unfolded it. It was a dark knife that could be used for multiple purposes. She then noticed some kind of emblem. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw it. The emblem resembled a cross with red, wing-like ribbons behind the cross. Yes, Rias knew exactly the significance of that emblem was.

"What's wrong, President?" Akeno asked, a bit worried when she glanced at the surprised look she had on her face.

"That bounty hunter, Dracul, is in league with the Vampire Ninjas, Akeno." Rias explained.

This little revelation shocked the rest of Rias' group. Lots of questions were in all of their heads as they contemplate this new set of information. As they all returned to the clubroom, which was the old school building at Kuoh Academy all but their leader remained. For Rias, one more final thought came to her head once more regarding what she had found out as she sat behind her desk of the clubroom…

'The way Dracul looked at me and acted like he had some kind of headache.' Rias noted as she had a good look at his eyes. 'The way he looked at me, he acted like he seen a ghost or something.' A confident, sinister smirk appeared on her face. "Well, bounty hunter, in due time we will meet again, and I WILL have the answers I seek!"

* * *

><p>Once more, the mystery thickens as our voluptuous Devil now has taken an interest in the one named Kyoji, a.k.a., Dracul. Stay tuned for another chapter, but until then R&amp;R to show some love.<p>

**Fun Facts**

*: The name of the town where Kuoh Academy is in is a made up one. The word, Kadofac is made up from Kadokawa (The company that made _Is this a Zombie_) and factory as in Media Factory (The company that made _High School DxD_).


End file.
